


Heart Strings

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Frisk, Destiny, F/M, Sans' perspective, Soulmates, True Pacifist, sans isnt going to like this, sans might need a hug, soft resets, third person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8746948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sans goes through his life believing that he'll never meet his soulmate, and he's actually pretty okay with it. He has his jobs, his brother, and naps. No time for soulmates. When did his red string stop leading to the sky..?





	1. Introduction to the Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is the first fanfiction that I've written and published in like ten years?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> upbeatbox.tumblr.com > sometimes nsfw
> 
> youtu.be/kPPL3yq_h-o > good tunes

Every good little monster learns from a young age what the red thread on their soul means. In consideration of how small the underground is, children aren't actively discouraged from finding where their thread led, but the consensus was that it was a better story to tell if you waited it out, meeting them by chance.  
  
Of course, monsterkind being made essentially of love and kindness, the king had decreed at least seven festivals per calander year specifically dedicated solely to the miracle of soulmates. It wasn't much, but it gave the people hope. It gave most of the people hope.  
  
It did not give Sans hope.  
  
Not to say that it took any away from him. He had different sources of hope. There was his brother, for one; his pride in Papyrus was second to none. It wasn't a soulmate connection, but it was unconditional love in its purest form. He had his jokes, his pranks, his job, and when all else failed he had naps to lay back on.  
  
And sure, he didn't have the highest HP, but for a monster whose thread led to the sky, why bother worrying about it?

\--

 

All in all, it should have been an average start to an average day.  
  
His week had been average; it consisted of work and sleep and food and acquaintences. The night before had been exceptionally boring. Papyrus had been off with Undyne for his cooking lesson by the time Sans had gotten home, and despite being incredibly tuckered out, he waited up to watch MTT reruns before going to bed.

Boring was a way of life. It was how Sans liked his days to play out; people demanded less of him when it was a routine for him not to do anything exceptional. If there was anything Sans loved, it was doing absolutely nothing.  
  
Which led him to the awful morning when his soul's thread stopped pointing up, and started pointing forward.


	2. Cardiac Arrest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> upbeatbox.tumblr.com < sometimes nsfw
> 
> youtu.be/hZvFGEE26vE < good tunes

Falling.. Falling... Falling....  
Sans awoke with a start. He rolled over in bed, catching his breath.. That was weird?

"BROTHER!! IT IS TIME TO WAKE UP, WE MUST BE EVER VIGILANT IN THE FACE OF THE DAY WE ARE GREETING!!" Papyrus was awake, already, yelling from the bottom of the stairs. Sans could smell something burning already from the kitchen below his room. By the smell of it, it was probably.. sausages?

He sighed and rolled out of bed, blinking into the kitchen. It was that weird sea grass bacon Al had put out for distribution a little while back. Burnt to a fine crisp. Sans stuffed a few pieces in his mouth, grinning as his brother turned around to his bowl of oatmeal.

"ish ghood", he said, flakes of charred vegetable matter flying out of his mouth. Papyrus shuddered, and shook his head. 

"MANNERS, SANS," Papyrus grumbled, obviously disgusted. He looked down at his oatmeal on the table and gaped. "AND LOOK! YOU SPAT SOME OF YOUR MTT BRAND BAKE ON IN MY OATS." 

"bro. bro. say that word again?" Papyrus glared, then stood huffily, tossing the little remaining scraps up into the sink. 

"BAKE ON, SANS. IT'S CALLED BAKE ON. IT EVEN SAYS IT ON THE PACKAGE, AND I HAVE NO TIME FOR YOUR TOMFOOLERY TODAY!!" The tall skeletons eyesockets glinted. "I MUST GO AND DO MY DAILY CALIBRATIONS. DID YOU KNOW UNDYNE SAID THAT SHE ADMIRES MY PUZZLE MAKING SKILLS? SHE SAID SO LAST NIGHT, BROTHER, THAT SHE COULDNT KEEP UP WITH MY MIND WHEN IT COMES TO THEM. AND SHE ALSO.." 

As Papyrus trailed on, Sans kind of tuned him out. Paps was a good kid, Undyne was a good friend for him, but something was bothering him.  
It was a quiet sort of bothering, he figured as he put on his coat and followed his very loud bro outside and towards the forestry. His days sometimes had a bad habit of bleeding together, especially when he got into a funk, but he wasn't sure if it was that. It was more like... Deja vu? 

Kind of familiar?

But it shouldn't have been, by all rights. Even at his worst, his goal was to have one thing exceptionally different from the day before it. Yesterday, he'd gone to the dump and gotten dog food for the almagamates at the lab. The day before, he'd had tea with Asgore. On monday, he'd paid the prior weeks tab at Grillby's. 

And better question, why was he still following Paps? He loved his still chattering brother deeply, but wasn't he scheduled for the entrance to Waterfall today?

And why was his chest feeling so tight?

Weird.


	3. Ghosts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> upbeatbox.tumblr.com > sometimes nsfw
> 
> youtu.be/yeJx04_47Lc > good tunes

Sitting down at his post in Snowdin forest, Sans took some time to gather himself. Once Papyrus had realized that Sans had been absentmindedly following him and what that entailed for his schedule, it had taken some pretty masterful excuses to get him to stop worrying. 

"i'm just wanting to be early today, bro. looks like you're rubbing off on me?", Sans had said, earning a rather skeptical look from Papyrus. He rubbed his brother's arm for good measure. "or maybe i'm rubbing off on you?"

One indignant shriek from his scurrying away brother and a blink later brought Sans back to the present. The present.. and the issues presently bothering him. 

Namely, why was.. Why was he feeling so.. 

Sans nodded off briefly, only to be awoken by a sudden, sharp sensation, like someone taking the air out of the room and replacing it with knives. He coughed, readjusted himself and went back to his nap. 

\-- 

Falling..

Falling...

Falling....

Sans awoke with a start. He rolled over in bed, catching his breath.. That was weird?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ruins might be a little dangerous, after all.
> 
> (An even shorter chapter has approached!!)


	4. Heart Skips a Beat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> upbeatbox.tumblr.com > sometimes nsfw
> 
> youtu.be/DW8rg6XeP3U > good tunes

The first time, Sans had thought it was coincidence. The second time, he had thought it was a dream. Even a third and fourth times were debatable, but fool him five times and shame on him. Something was definitely happening, and  
It  
Was  
Strange.

He notified Al, obviously, and she confirmed that there was some funky business happening. Which, to him, was good in that he wasn't going crazy at least? He had thought maybe he was after that third time of feeling that awful crunching feeling in his chest. 

\--

Three days after the initial burst of timeline jumping, and nothing. It was as if it had simply.. stopped. Not to say it had vanished completely. The weird feeling in his soul had only intensified. He brought it up to the Lady the third day, conversationally. 

"Have you considered the possibility.. Well, have you checked it over? Routine soul checks are the key to a healthy body, after all," she said after a quiet pause. Sans snickered, he hadn't heard that old propaganda in years. It spoke for how long she'd been back there, at least. 

"Yeah, I should be more careful. The I could get sick, and the health of my soul is nothing to sneeze at," he admitted, "and the way it's been acting up, it's felt like a near breath experience." 

"I wonder," she hummed, presumably to herself. "Hah.. Sans, I have one for you. If you knew your soulmate's name, and it were something like "chris", wouldn't it be a "chrisis?" 

They both guffawed loudly at the pun, though for obstensibly different reasons. 

What a thought, right? 

\--

As Sans sat in his room later, he gaped at his soul's thread. For the first time in a long time, he felt.. powerless.

What a fucking thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh oh

**Author's Note:**

> We live and die without beta, as men!!!


End file.
